PRKF Rangers Married
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: In my universe of New Black Ranger and Power Rangers Kinetic Fury. Rangers get engaged and married!


Aiden, Elle, Piper, Jack, and Raven are all OC's. I don't own Power rangers, but I do own the Oc's and the Kinetic Fury ranger powers.

Aiden and Elle decided to go with a huge wedding event. They were the first of the group to get married. They had a classic proposal, down on one knee with a bunch of people watching. All of the rangers were in the wedding as bridesmaids or groomsmen. They all had tuxedos and long dresses. Elle of course dressed in white.

In front of a huge church full of people they confessed their love and pledged themselves to each other.

"Do you take Aiden, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for the rest of eternity?" The priest asked.

"I do," Elle replied smiling.

"Do you take Elle, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for the rest of eternity?" The priest asked.

"I do," Aiden smiled back.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

The couple kissed and walked down the aisle, surrounded in green and yellow flowers.

The reception was huge at a banquet hall with almost a thousand guests in attendance.

Ages:

Aiden, Elle, Jack, Piper: 23.

Raven: 24

Skull: 25

Piper and Jack were next about a year later. He had taken her to the spot they hung out the most during their college years. He proposed quietly but romantically. She said yes and they hugged. They planned their wedding, after seeing how much work Aiden and Elle had put into theirs; they decided to make it a bit smaller. They wore nice suits, not as expensive as tuxedos. They got married at a gazebo at a local park. There were a couple hundred in attendance, with Raven being Jacks best man (woman) – a spot he promised her years ago – and Elle being Pipers maid of honor. Both Elle and Raven had short dresses. Piper wore a mostly white dress that tied in the wedding colors in the corset back. They didn't go with their ranger colors like Aiden and Elle had, but decided to go with a coral and aqua color scheme. They had an old family friend of Jack to officiate the short ceremony "It felt like 5 minutes not 15!" Jack laughed afterward.

"It's because all those people were staring at us, we were nervous," Piper concluded.

"It was beautiful either way," Aiden said coming up to congratulate the newlyweds.

The friends and a few of the guests went to dinner with them afterwards instead of a full reception.

Ages:

Piper, Jack, Aiden, Elle: 24

Raven: 25

Skull: 26

Skull and Raven were last. Their friends knew they would get married eventually but there had not been an official proposal and no talk of wedding plans, as far as the other rangers knew.

Bulk had gotten officiated online for free, and Skull arranged the wedding ceremony. He knew the AstroMegaship would be in range with Karone and Andros aboard on the anniversary of the day he saved Raven from Piper, so he asked them a favor.

Bulk, Skull and Raven boarded the ship. Bulk dressed in nice dress pants and a button up. Skull had on nice black jeans, a t-shirt that looked like a tux shirt, his favorite spike necklace, and a small stud in his ear. Raven had a black skirt with her favorite boots. She had a shirt that used black, red, and pink to make a cheetah print design. She also had a small silver necklace that had a yin/yang symbol hanging from it. In her hands was a small bouquet of red and black roses.

"Hey guys!" Andros said welcoming them.

"Congrats!" Karone hugged them.

Raven had wanted a very small wedding, and because Skull had planned it, she didn't know all of the details. They both wrote their own vows, which Skull held in his pocket.

They beamed down to the planet of Skulls choice, which looked very similar to earth, with a nice waterfall and warm beach. Karone stayed on the ship, while Andros acted as the witness and photographer. It was super short, about 5 minutes plus the time it took to read their vows.

"Now when I sign the certificate, what county do I put? I'm not sure they have counties on this planet," Bulk joked.

When they got back to earth, they celebrated with Aiden, Elle, Piper and Jack who were a little shocked that the couple had gotten married without telling them, but also knew it was what the couple wanted. Ages Piper, Jack, Aiden, Elle: 24 Raven: 25 Skull: 26


End file.
